wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
W pustyni i w puszczy/Rozdział XXVIII
Nowa siedziba, którą Staś nazwał "Krakowem", została urządzona w przeciągu trzech dni. Ale przedtem złożono w "męskim pokoju" główne pakunki - i w chwilach wielkiej ulewy młoda czwórka znajdowała w olbrzymim pniu jeszcze przed wykończeniem mieszkania doskonałe schronienie. Pora dżdżysta rozpoczęła się na dobre, ale nie były to nasze długie, jesienne deszcze, w czasie których niebo zawleka się ciemnymi chmurami i nudna, uciążliwa słota trwa przez całe tygodnie. Tu kilkanaście razy na dzień wiatr przepędzał po niebie wzdęte obłoki, które zlewały ziemię obficie, po czym znów rozbłyskiwało słońce, jasne, jakby świeżo wykąpane, i zalewało złotym światłem skały, rzekę, drzewa i całą dżunglę. Trawy rosły prawie w oczach. Drzewa pokrywały się obfitszym liściem i nim stary owoc opadł, tworzyły się zawiązki na nowy. Powietrze, z powodu zawieszonych w nim igiełek wody, uczyniło się tak przeźroczyste, że nawet odległe przedmioty stawały się zupełnie wyraźne i wzrok sięgał w niezmiernie daleką przestrzeń. Na niebie rozwieszały się cudne, siedmiobarwne tęcze, a wodospad był prawie ciągle w nie ubrany. Krótko trwające ranne i wieczorne zorze grały tysiącami tak świetnych blasków, że nawet w Pustyni Libijskiej dzieci nie widziały nic podobnego. Najniższe, bliskie ziemi obłoki barwiły się wiśniowo, górne, lepiej oświecone, rozlewały się na kształt jezior z purpury i złota, a drobne, wełniste chmurki mieniły się jak rubiny, ametysty i opale. Nocami, między jedną falą dżdżu a drugą, księżyc zmieniał w brylanty krople rosy wiszące na liściach mimoz i akacyj, a światło zodiakalne świeciło w odświeżonym powietrzu jaśniej niż w innych porach roku. Z rozlewów, które czyniła rzeka poniżej wodospadu, dochodziło niespokojne rechotanie żab i melancholijne kumkanie ropuch, a podobne do wielkich błękitnych gwiazd latarniki przelatywały z brzegu na brzeg między kępami bambusów i arumów. Lecz gdy chmury pokrywały chwilami gwiaździste niebo i deszcz poczynał padać, czyniło się bardzo ciemno, a we wnętrzu baobabu tak czarno jak w piwnicy. Chcąc temu zaradzić Staś kazał natopić Mei tłuszczu z zabitych zwierząt i urządził z blaszanki lampkę, którą zawiesił pod górnym otworem, zwanym przez dzieci oknem. Światło bijące z tego okna, widne z daleka wśród ciemności, odpędzało dzikie zwierzęta, ale natomiast przyciągało nietoperze, a nawet i ptaki, tak że w końcu Kali musiał urządzić w otworze rodzaj zasłony z cierni, podobnej do tej, którą zamykał na noc otwór dolny. Jednakże w dzień, w chwilach pogody, dzieci opuszczały "Kraków" i krążyły po całym cyplu. Staś wyprawiał się na antylopy-ariele i na strusie, których liczne stada pojawiały się w dole rzeki, a Nel chodziła do swego słonia, który z początku trąbił tylko o żywność, a potem zaczął trąbić i wówczas, gdy mu się nudziło bez małej przyjaciółki. Witał też ją zawsze z wyraźną radością i nastawiał natychmiast swoje olbrzymie uszy, jak tylko usłyszał z daleka jej głos lub kroki. Pewnego razu, gdy Staś poszedł na polowanie, a Kali łowił ryby za wodospadem, Nel postanowiła pójść do skały zamykającej wąwóz, aby zobaczyć, jak też Staś z nią sobie poradzi i czy już czego nie dokonał. Zajęta obiadem Mea nie zauważyła jej odejścia, dziewczynka zaś zbierając po drodze kwiatki osobliwej begonii Begonia Johnstoni. , rosnącej obficie wśród zrębów skalnych, zbliżyła się do pochyłości, którą wyjechali niegdyś z wąwozu i zeszedłszy na dół znalazła się przy skale. Wielki głaz, oderwany od rodzimej ściany, zamykał gardziel wąwozu jak i poprzednio. Nel jednak zauważyła, że między nim a ścianą jest przejście tak szerokie, że nawet dorosły człowiek mógłby się nim przecisnąć. Przez chwilę zawahała się, po czym przeszła i znalazła się po drugiej stronie. Ale był tam zakręt, który trzeba było minąć, by dojść do szerokiego ujścia zamkniętego wodospadem. Nel poczęła rozmyślać: "Pójdę jeszcze tylko trochę dalej, wyjrzę zza skały, raz spojrzę na słonia, który mnie wcale nie zobaczy, i wrócę." Tak rozmyślając posuwała się krok za krokiem coraz dalej, aż wreszcie doszła do miejsca, w którym wąwóz rozszerzał się nagle w małą dolinkę, i zobaczyła słonia. Stał odwrócony tyłem do niej, z trąbą zanurzoną w wodospadzie, i pił. To ją ośmieliło, więc przytuliwszy się do ściany skalnej postąpiła jeszcze kilka kroków - i jeszcze kilka - a wtem olbrzymi zwierz chcąc polać sobie boki odwrócił głowę, zobaczył dziewczynkę i zobaczywszy ruszył natychmiast ku niej. Nel zlękła się bardzo, ale ponieważ nie było już czasu cofnąć się, więc przycisnąwszy kolanko do kolanka dygnęła słoniowi, jak umiała najładniej, po czym wyciągnęła rączkę z begoniami i ozwała się trochę drżącym głosikiem: - Dzień dobry, kochany słoniu! Ja wiem, że nie zrobisz mi nic złego, więc przyszłam, żeby ci powiedzieć dzień dobry... i mam tylko te kwiatki... A kolos zbliżył się, wyciągnął trąbę, wyjął z paluszków Nel wiązkę begonii, lecz włożywszy ją do paszczy wypuścił zaraz na ziemię, gdyż widocznie nie smakowały mu ani włochate liście, ani kwiaty. Nel ujrzała teraz nad sobą trąbę na kształt ogromnego węża, który wyciągał się i przeginał: dotknął jej jednej rączki i drugiej, potem obu ramion i na koniec opadłszy w dół począł się chwiać łagodnie na obie strony. - Wiedziałem, że mi nie zrobisz nic złego - powtórzyła dziewczynka, choć strach nie opuszczał jej jeszcze. Słoń zaś cofnął w tył swoje bajeczne uszy, zwijając i rozwijając na przemian trąbę i gulgocąc radośnie, tak jak gulgotał zawsze, gdy dziewczynka zbliżała się do krawędzi wąwozu. I jak niegdyś Staś ze lwem, tak teraz tych dwoje stało naprzeciw siebie - on ogrom, podobny do domu lub skały - i ona, drobna kruszynka, którą mógł zgnieść jednym ruchem, nawet nie ze złości, ale przez nieuwagę. Lecz dobry i roztropny zwierz nie czynił żadnych, ani gniewnych, ani nieuważnych ruchów i widocznie rad był i uszczęśliwiony z przybycia małego gościa. Nel ośmieliła się stopniowo, a wreszcie wzniosła oczy w górę i patrząc tak, jakby patrzyła na wysoki dach, zapytała wysuwając nieśmiało rączkę: - Czy można cię pogłaskać po trąbie? Słoń nie umiał wprawdzie po angielsku, ale z ruchu jej ręki zmiarkował od razu, o co idzie, i posunął pod jej dłoń koniec swego długiego na dwa metry nosa. Nel jęła głaskać trąbę, z początku jedną ręką i ostrożnie, potem dwiema, a wreszcie objęła ją obu ramionkami i przytuliła się do niej z całą dziecinną ufnością. Słoń przestępował z nogi na nogę i wciąż gulgotał z radości. Po chwili zaś obwinął trąbą drobne ciało dziewczynki i podniósłszy je w górę począł kołysać ją lekko w prawo i w lewo. - Jeszcze! jeszcze! - wołała rozbawiona Nel. I zabawa trwała dość długo, a następnie ośmielona już zupełnie dziewczynka wymyśliła sobie inną. Oto znalazłszy się na ziemi próbowała wspinać się po przedniej nodze słonia jak po drzewie albo chowając się pod niego pytała go, czy ją znajdzie. Ale przy tych figlach spostrzegła jedną rzecz, a mianowicie, że w przednich, a zwłaszcza w tylnych nogach słonia tkwią liczne kolce, od których potężne zwierze nie umiało się uwolnić raz dlatego, że do tylnych nóg nie mogło dosięgnąć swobodnie trąbą, a po wtóre, że obawiało się widocznie zranić się w palec, którym trąba jest zakończona i bez którego straciłaby cała swą zręczność i sprawność. Nel nie wiedziała o tym zupełnie, że takie kolce w nogach są prawdziwą plagą dla słoni w Indiach, a jeszcze bardziej w dżunglach afrykańskich, składających się przeważnie z roślin kolczastych. Ponieważ jednak zrobiło jej się żal poczciwego olbrzyma, więc bez namysłu siadłszy w kucki przy jego nodze poczęła wyjmować delikatnie naprzód większe, a potem mniejsze zadziory, nie przestając przy tym szczebiotać i zapewniać słonia, że nie pozostawi ani jednej. On zrozumiał wybornie, o co chodzi - i zginając nogi w kolanie pokazywał tym sposobem, że i w podeszwach między kopytami pokrywającymi palce tkwią także kolce, które przyczyniają mu jeszcze większe dolegliwości. Ale tymczasem nadszedł z polowania Staś i począł zaraz wypytywać Meę, gdzie jest panienka. Otrzymawszy odpowiedź, że zapewne jest w drzewie, już miał zajrzeć do wnętrza baobabu, gdy wtem wydało mu się, że słyszy jej głos z głębi wąwozu. Nie wierząc własnym uszom skoczył natychmiast do krawędzi i spojrzawszy w dół zmartwiał. Dziewczynka siedziała przy nodze kolosa, a ów stał tak spokojnie, że gdyby nie ruch trąby i uszu, można by było pomyśleć, iż jest wykuty z kamienia. - Nel! - krzyknął Staś. A ona, zajęta swoją robotą, odpowiedziała mu wesoło: - Zaraz, zaraz! Na to chłopak, który nie miał zwyczaju wahać się wobec niebezpieczeństwa, podniósł jedną ręką w górę strzelbę, drugą chwycił za obdartą z kory wyschłą łodygę lianu i objąwszy ją nogami, w mgnieniu oka zsunął się na dno wąwozu. Słoń poruszył niespokojnie uszami, ale w tej chwili Nel wstała i objąwszy trąbę zawołała pośpiesznie: - Nie bój się, słoniu, to Staś. Staś spostrzegł od razu, że nie ma dla niej żadnego niebezpieczeństwa, lecz nogi trzęsły się jeszcze pod nim, serce biło mu gwałtownie i nim ochłonął z wrażenia, począł mówić zdziwionym, pełnym żalu i gniewu głosem: - Nel, Nel, jak ty mogłaś to zrobić?!... Ona zaś poczęła się tłumaczyć, że nie zrobiła nic złego, bo słoń jest dobry i zupełnie już oswojony; że chciała tylko raz na niego spojrzeć i wrócić się, ale on ją zatrzymał i począł się z nią bawić, że ją huśtał bardzo ostrożnie i że jeśli Staś chce, to i jego pohuśta. To mówiąc jedną rączką wzięła za koniec trąby i zbliżyła ja do Stasia, drugą zaś ręką machnęła kilkakrotnie w prawo i w lewo, mówiąc jednocześnie do słonia: - Pokołysz, słoniu, i Stasia. Mądry zwierz znów odgadł z jej poruszeń, czego od niego chce - i Staś, chwycony za pasek przy spodeńkach, w jednej chwili znalazł się w powietrzu. Było przy tym takie jakieś dziwne i zabawne przeciwieństwo między jego rozgniewaną jeszcze miną a tym bujaniem się na ziemią, że małe Mzimu poczęło śmiać się do łez, klaskać w ręce i krzyczeć tak jak poprzednio: - Jeszcze, jeszcze! A ponieważ nie podobna jest zachować należytej powagi i prawić morałów wówczas, gdy człowiek wisi na końcu słoniowej trąby i mimowolnie wykonywa ruchy podobne do ruchów wahadła, więc chłopiec począł się w końcu śmiać także. Ale po pewnym czasie zmiarkowawszy, że ruchy trąby stają się wolniejsze i że słoń zamierza postawić go na ziemi, wpadł niespodziewanie na nowy pomysł: mianowicie, korzystając z chwili, w której znalazł się w pobliżu olbrzymiego ucha, chwycił za nie obu rękoma, wdrapał się po nim w mgnieniu oka na głowę i siadł słoniowi na karku. - Aha - zawołał z góry na Nel - niech zrozumie, że to on musi mnie słuchać. I jął klepać go dłonią po głowie, z miną władcy i pana. - Dobrze! - zawołała z dołu Nel - ale jak teraz zleziesz? - To mały kłopot - odpowiedział Staś. I przewiesiwszy nogi przez czoło słonia objął nimi trąbą i zsunął się po niej jak po drzewie. - Ot, jak zlezę!... Po czym oboje zajęli się wyjmowaniem resztek kolców z nóg słonia, który poddawał się temu z nadzwyczajną cierpliwością. Tymczasem spadły pierwsze krople dżdżu, więc Staś postanowił odprowadzić natychmiast Nel do "Krakowa" - ale tu zaszła niespodziewana trudność. Słoń za nic nie chciał się z nią rozstać i za każdym razem, gdy próbowała się oddalić, zawracał ją trąbą i przyciągał ku sobie. Położenie stawało się ciężkie i wesoła zabawa wobec oporu zwierzęcia mogła się źle zakończyć. Chłopiec nie wiedział, co począć, gdyż deszcz padał coraz gęstszy i groziła ulewa. Oboje cofali się wprawdzie nieco ku wyjściu, ale bardzo nieznacznie, i słoń posuwał się za nimi. Na koniec Staś stanął między nim a Nel, utkwił w jego oczach ostre spojrzenie, jednocześnie zaś rzekł cichym głosem do Nel: - Nie uciekaj, ale cofaj się ciągle aż do wąskiego przejścia. - A ty, Stasiu? - zapytała dziewczynka. - Cofaj się - powtórzył z naciskiem - bo inaczej muszę zastrzelić słonia. Dziewczynka pod wpływem tej groźby posłuchała rozkazu, tym bardziej że mając już nieograniczoną ufność w słoniu była pewna, że on w żadnym razie nie zrobi nic złego Stasiowi. Chłopiec zaś stał o cztery kroki od olbrzyma nie spuszczając zeń oczu. Upłynęło w ten sposób kilka minut. Nastała chwila wprost groźna. Uszy słonia poruszyły się kilkakrotnie, małe oczki błysnęły jakoś dziwnie i trąba wzniosła się nagle do góry. Staś uczuł, że blednie. "Śmierć!" - pomyślał. Ale kolos odwrócił się niespodzianie ku krawędzi parowu, na której widywał zwykle Nel, i począł trąbić tak żałośnie jak nigdy przedtem. A Staś poszedł spokojnie ku przejściu i za skałą znalazł Nel, która nie chciała wracać bez niego do drzewa. Chłopak miał niepohamowaną ochotę powiedzieć je: "Patrz, czegoś narobiła! o małom przez ciebie nie zginął." Ale nie było czasu na wymówki, gdyż deszcz zmienił się w ulewę i trzeba było wracać jak najprędzej. Nel przemokła do nitki, choć Staś owinął ją we własne ubranie. We wnętrzu drzewa kazał ją zaraz Murzynce przebrać - sam zaś odwiązał naprzód w męskim pokoju Sabę, którego poprzednio był przywiązał z obawy, aby pobiegłszy w jego ślady nie płoszył mu zwierzyny, następnie począł przepatrywać raz jeszcze wszelkie ubrania i pakunki w nadziei, że może znajdzie jaką zapomnianą szczyptę chininy. Ale nie znalazł nic. Tylko na dnie słoika, który dał mu misjonarz w Chartumie, kryło się we wgłębieniach trochę białego proszku, tak jednak mało, że starczyć go mogło zaledwie na pobielenie końca palca. Postanowił wszelako nalać do słoika ukropu i dać Nel do wypicia tę płukankę. Po czym, gdy ulewa przeszła i zaświeciło znów słońce, wyszedł z drzewa, aby popatrzeć na ryby, które przyniósł Kali. Murzyn złowił ich kilkanaście na wędki poczynione z cienkiego drutu. Po większej części były małe, ale znalazły się trzy na stopę długie, srebrno nakrapiane i zadziwiająco lekkie. Mea, która wychowana nad brzegami Nilu Niebieskiego znała się na rybach, mówiła, że są one dobre do jedzenia i że pod wieczór wyskakują bardzo wysoko nad wodę. Jakoż przy oprawianiu ich pokazało się, że są tak lekkie dlatego, iż wewnątrz mają ogromne powietrzne pęcherze. Staś wziął jedną z takich baniek, dochodzącą do wielkości dużego jabłka, i poniósł pokazać ją Nel. - Patrz - rzekł - to siedzi w rybach. Z kilkunastu takich pęcherzy można by zrobić szybę w naszym oknie. I pokazał górny otwór w drzewie. Lecz pomyślawszy potem przez chwilę dodał: - I jeszcze coś więcej. - Co takiego? - zapytała rozciekawiona Nel. - I latawce. - Takie, jakie puszczałeś w Port-Saidzie? O, dobrze! zrób! - Zrobię. Z pociętych, cieniutkich bambusów zbiję ramki, a tych błon użyję zamiast papieru. To będzie nawet lepsze od papieru, bo lżejsze - i deszcz tego nie rozmoczy. Taki latawiec pójdzie ogromnie w górę, a przy silnym wietrze zaleci Bóg wie dokąd... Tu nagle uderzył się w czoło: - Mam jedną myśl. - Jaką? - Zobaczysz. Jak sobie to jeszcze lepiej wyobrażę, to ci powiem. Teraz ten słoń tak ryczy, że nie można się nawet rozmówić... Istotnie słoń z tęsknoty za Nel, a może za obojgiem dzieci, trąbił tak, aż cały wąwóz się trząsł razem z pobliskimi drzewami. - Trzeba mu się pokazać - rzekła Nel - to się uspokoi. I poszli do wąwozu. Ale Staś całkiem zajęty swą myślą począł półgłosem mówić: - "Nelly Rawlison i Stanisław Tarkowski z Port-Saidu, uciekłszy z Faszody od derwiszów, znajdują się..." I zatrzymawszy się zapytał: - Jak oznaczyć, gdzie?... - Co, Stasiu? - Nic, nic. Już wiem: "Znajdują się o miesiąc drogi na wschód od Białego Nilu - i proszą o prędką pomoc..." Gdy wiatr będzie dął na północ albo na wschód, puszczę takich latawców dwadzieścia, pięćdziesiąt, sto, a ty, Nel, pomożesz mi je kleić. - Latawce? - Tak - i powiem ci tylko tyle, że mogą nam one oddać większą przysługę niż dziesięć słoni. Tymczasem doszli do krawędzi. I dopieroż zaczęło się przestępowanie olbrzyma z nogi na nogę, kiwanie się, machanie uszami, gulgotanie i znów żałosne trąbienie, gdy Nel próbowała się choć na chwilę oddalić. W końcu dziewczynka poczęła tłumaczyć "kochanemu słoniowi", że nie może ciągle przy nim przesiadywać, bo przecie musi spać, jeść, pracować i gospodarzyć w "Krakowie". Ale on uspokoił się dopiero wówczas, gdy zepchnęła mu widełkami przygotowaną przez Kalego żywność - a i to wieczorem zaczął znów potrębywać. Dzieci nazwały go tegoż wieczora: "King", gdyż Nel zaręczała, że zanim dostał się do wąwozu, był niezawodnie królem wszystkich słoni w Afryce. ---- Rozdział 28